Forgive
by ErikGerry's-Angel
Summary: Sarah is dying. Now an old woman, she lies in a coma after suffering from a stroke. Unconsciously, she calls to Jareth. And he answers. Faced with reality, Jareth bares his soul and presents his champion with one final gift. J/S One-shot, but could turn into a full-length story...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. The only thing I lay claim to here are my characters, Matthew and Aria. And the specific plot of this story. That is all.**

* * *

White.

Everything was white.

A stark, ghastly white that seemed to sap the life out of everything and everyone. Jareth could not keep a grimace from his face as he peered into the window.

"Such a horrid place…" he thought before appearing in the hospital room.

Normally, the fey king would never even think to set one leather encased foot in this human place. But, this was no ordinary occasion. Sarah was dying.

Stepping toward the bed in the center of the room, Jareth's gaze focused on the pale, unmoving figure that lie upon it. Many years had passed since that long ago night. The 15 year-old girl who braved his labyrinth was now a 70 year-old woman, though she had certainly aged gracefully. Even now, Sarah still managed to make his heart seize in his chest. It made no difference that she had aged while he remained ever youthful. To the Goblin King, she remained the most beautiful being he had and would ever encounter. How he longed to free her from the tubes and cables that were invading her body…but he wouldn't dare. Those machines were the only thing keeping her alive. Sarah had recently suffered from a severe stroke that left her in a coma. As the weeks went by, she grew ever weaker. Jareth knew that today would be her last. He could feel it in the fading magic force that still lived within her.

The fey's hand slowly found it's way to her's and his heart broke at how fragile it felt. Pain, sorrow, and anger welled up inside him like a whirlwind. He wanted to scream at the hand that had been dealt to his beloved. He wanted to rage at the higher powers that stood by silently and did nothing. But, most of all, he wanted to curse himself for his ignorance and cowardice.

After Sarah succeeded in her quest, Jareth could not stop himself from watching over her through his crystals, forbidden as he was from approaching her. He watched as she grew and matured. He watched bitterly as she pursued new dreams and new loves, eventually getting married and having a child. And now that he was finally able to come to her side, what did he do? He hesitated. When he should have rushed to her side immediately, he lingered outside and wasted precious moments. Like an imbecile, he had become afraid to finally face the past. He chose to continue hiding, even though he was acutely aware that Sarah's life was ending. The sands of time were flowing by and he foolishly let them pass when he should've been cherishing every second.

Falling to his knees, Jareth shook with restrained sorrow, still clutching her hand. His voice was a strained whisper as he began.

"Oh, Sarah…you were always so strong and brave. Everything I'm not. How I wish to be like you, but I'm nothing but a shameful coward. I couldn't bare to face you. And now, even as I am preparing to bare my soul, I'm afraid it is only because I know that you can't hear me." Releasing a shaky breath, the king bowed his head over their joined hands. "My beautiful champion, there is so much I wish to say, but first I come here to beg for your forgiveness. I caused you so much turmoil and distress…for that, I am truly sorry. As the years passed by, I learned to let go of my bitterness and anger towards you and that gave me a much needed change in perspective."

Pausing to softly stroke the back of Sarah's hand, the fey let out a shaky breath. "In place of it came a deep sorrow as I was bound by your words. I could not approach you unless called for. I was forced to remain a voyeur while you blossomed, vibrant with life and forever out of my reach. I waited hopelessly for the chance when the door into your world would open for me once more. And finally you have answered my prayers, wonderful goddess that you are."

Looking upon her face, his pale gaze was bright with adoration as he continued to speak. "In your unconscious state, you have dreamt of me. Not once have I entered your thoughts since that night. Your friends from the Underground, yes. But, not I. And yet, though you are trapped in the darkness, your mind finally reached out for me!"

Jareth jumped to his feet, energy radiating off his body because of his joy. His whole being seemed to glow and the blonde wisps of his hair began to stir. "You could not imagine the sheer ecstasy of hearing your siren's call. It swirled around my soul like a gentle wind and I felt like I could soar to the very heavens! And much to my joy, not only did you call me, but you did so by dreaming of the Crystal Ballroom." The king became still and closed his eyes, reliving his most cherished memory. His voice was a soft rumble. "Dear one, holding you in my arms is a sensation that is burned into my very being."

Jareth was lost to his thoughts. Silence reigned for several moments, only disturbed by the telltale beeping of the heart monitor. The constant sound slowly brought him back to the present, reminding him what he was about to lose. The lightness in his features immediately faded as his expression sobered. Smoothing a few strands of Sarah's now grey hair away from her face, his fingers lingered. The Goblin King found his voice once more.

"Sarah, believe me when I say that I am truly glad that you have managed to find happiness in this world." Gritting his teeth, he steeled himself for what he was to come. Pride be damned! He needed to say this. He could do this…for her. "I am…happy that you have found someone to love. I cannot lie to you. I can't help but hate your husband. He gained the honor of wedding you, sharing a life with you. He's able to touch you and hold you."

Jareth's blood boiled at the thought of the mortal's hands on his beloved, but he swallowed back the anger that was building up like bile his throat. "Yet, I can't help but admire the man, though it is taking much for me to admit it. I admire his complete devotion to you, even while you lie in this bed, unresponsive. He truly loves you and for that I cannot fault him."

With a sad smile, the fey stroked the silver-haired woman's face. "It seems we have something in common, he and I, for I love you, as well. I never stopped. Even now, my heart bleeds from how much I adore you!" Jareth clutched his chest as his voice became a mournful wail. "Ever since your careless words brought me to your room, you became my world! How I longed for you to become my queen!"

His whole body seem to slump underneath the weight of his regret and his voice was a hoarse whisper, a cold and humorless smile on his lips. "I suppose I should have expected the outcome. Fate has never been on my side…"

Jareth heaved a ragged sigh and moved to stare out the window. The sun would be setting soon. Time was running short. His heart thudded painfully in his chest and his blood ran cold. Soon the love of his life would depart from this world. His hands began to shake as grief threatened to overtake him.

_"No,"_ he thought _,"Don't lose control, you fool. There is still a job to be done."_

Turning on his heel, the king conjured a crystal and returned to Sarah's side. "Now, I bring you a gift." Skillfully, he rolled the magic orb between his hands. "Just a crystal, nothing more. But, if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams." His voice wavered slightly and he felt the telltale burning in his eyes.

"I cannot stop death. With all my power, even that is out of my ability. But, I can give you one more moment to live and see those you love. This is a gift that's just as much for you as it is…for him." His elegant, sloping brows furrowed as he tried to fight the catch in his voice. "He's made you smile countless times, something that I could never do."

His eyes drifted closed and his voice became soft. "Gods, you could light the heavens with that smile. So, it seems this is also a gift to myself, selfish as I am. To see that lovely treasure, even when not directed at me, would give me the utmost joy. It is like a siren, luring me away and I am helpless to keep myself from drowning in my devotion."

Holding his hand over his heart and bowing slightly, Jareth pledged his love to his lady, all the while feeling like he would implode from the love burning in his chest. "My heart beats for you, Sarah, and no one else." He breathed her name like a prayer. "Sarah…my Sarah, my champion, my life, my soul, my everything…"

Holding the crystal to Sarah's brow, it popped in a light shower of glitter. The fey king traced her features, and his clear, bright eyes glimmered with tears. One lone drop landed upon her cheek as he leaned forward to press his lips against her forehead.

"I love you, Precious," he whispered against her skin.

And, with that, he was gone. A beautiful barn owl appeared on a tree branch outside. Just as quick, Sarah began to stir and her eyelids flickered. Opening her eyes, her vision cleared. Sitting up in the bed, her face drew tight in confusion as she gazed around the room. There was an odd tingling sensation on her brow. With a slight frown, she lifted her weary hand to her forehead and rubbed. Drawing it back, she saw the tiniest traces of glitter clinging to her fingertips. Her breath caught in her throat as her tired mind struggled to put the pieces to together.

Jareth could see the wheels and he willed her to look. To glance out the vast window and see him. But, the moment was lost. Matthew, Sarah's husband, entered the room, shadowed by their daughter, Aria. Eyes wide with shock, the elderly man let out a strangled cry and rushed to his wife's side. Aria quickly followed, her voice filled with awe as she asked no one in particular how her mother had managed to awaken. They effectively distracted and broke Sarah's train of thought with their affection and their frenzy of questions and explanations.

The disguised king continued to watch from his perch, once again feeling like a voyeur. He was unable to look away from the reunion even as a gnawing emptiness festered in his heart, threatening to swallow him whole. What he would give to be in that room with her, kissing her, embracing her. For once, he would like to be the cause of the blinding smile on her face. He longed to be able to make those timeless emerald eyes glitter with mirth.

_"Why must I always be on the outside?"_ The lonely thought echoed through his mind.

Jareth was snapped back to attention as Sarah smile was distorted into a grimace of pain. Her death grew closer and closer. It seemed her family could sense it, as well. A heavy silence filled the space, killing the temporary joy and hope that had flown high but a moment ago. The heart monitor continued to beep, cruelly announcing the state of Sarah's weakening heart. Matthew and Aria crowded around the hospital bed, each clutching the hands of the woman who would soon die. Tears began to fall. Souls began to bleed.

Ironically, the silver-haired woman was completely calm despite the pain and weakness that was beginning to grip her body. She squeezed the hands of her loved ones and though her serene gaze swam with moisture, not a tear fell.

Her soft voice rang out, clear as a bell. "We all know what's happening here. I don't want to waste any time. Lord knows I'm stubborn, but even I can't stop death," she said with a wry smile. "I've lived a long life, but now I have a new adventure in front of me." The sparkle returned to her eyes.

"But, don't think that I'm going to stop watching over the two of you. My body may fade, but I'll be damned if my spirit will, too! You know how much I love you and I won't stop, even when my heart stops beating. Never forget that." The woman shuddered and fell back against the pillows, weakness overtaking her. With her sad, jade gaze, she took in the weeping faces of her family. Her hands smoothed over the silky ebony hair of her daughter. Turning to her husband, their eyes met and he leaned forward to kiss his wife one final time. Beginning to feel cold, she shifted her face toward the sunlight as if trying to absorb some of it's warmth. There, she noticed the unmistakable owl watching her intently.

Suddenly, it all made sense, how she was able to gain consciousness for these fleeting moments.

Their eyes locked and in that moment, two souls touched.

Sarah's tears finally fell as champion and king focused on nothing but each other as unspoken pleas were delivered in silence. Their wishes were identical.

_"Forgive me…"_

Only now did the pair realize they had both been pardoned by the other long ago.

The secret weight on her shoulders vanished at their exchange and in her final moments, she gave Jareth the gift of her smile and he was completely enchanted. Years of pain vanished in that one small moment, leaving an all consuming peace in it's wake.

Through her tears, Sarah uttered her final words with surprising strength. "And remember what I've always said, never take anything for granted…"

Her breath left in a sigh and her vision blurred around her feathery guardian. The last thing she saw was a piercing blue gaze before everything faded to black.

Father and daughter began to grieve in ragged sobs. The silent guardian spread his wings and flew, letting loose a cry that pierced the hearts of all who heard, though they knew not why. Jareth had left his heart in that room.

But, one must wonder, are souls ever really gone? What happens when one passes on? Perhaps they would meet again one day. Perhaps they would have their second chance to erase the mistakes made by a naive girl and an arrogant king. It could take an eternity, but he would wait.

Because forever's not long at all.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my first try at a Labyrinth fanfic! ^-^ When I first wrote this, I intended for it to be a one-shot. However, I am debating whether or not to turn it into a full-length story. So, along with your thoughts on the story, I'd also appreciate hearing your opinion on whether or not I should leave it as it is. Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
